Black Fangs - Wolves from Forest Pack
by BlackWolfSpirit1
Summary: Purely about wolves. (I love them). It is not jet finished, and you might find a mistake or two, but hey, I am trying... Anyway, It is about a wolf called Shadow, and he is different from others. There is a prophecy about him. He can either save, or completely destroy his pack. Along his journey, there come other problems from one of Forest pack's rivals. Leave feedback... thanks!


**(Just wanted to quickly say that this story is not yet finished.) It is about wolves, cause I am a great fan of them, and so this is the life of one particular wolf called Shadow... If you really like wolves, then I recomend you to read my story, and the story "Promise of the Wolves", which gave me the inspiration. Even if you don't like wolves that much... just give it a try please :) Ask me any questions, and I will love to answer them. Please read and give feed back... Thanks again! (Might be a few mistakes in the text, cause I changed a few things... just tell me and I will see what I can do...) **

**Ch.1**

I lay still with my grey eyes closed, letting the late sun rays warm my dark black fur. It was a nice spring afternoon, and already I couldn't wait for tomorrows full moon pack gathering. Practically tomorrow, during the light, the young wolves like me will do a series of tests for the elder wolves and the Alpha to see what we are good at, and what job they will assign us to learn for. They must choose wisely, for the job has to benefit the whole pack. In our pack, the Forest pack as we were named, we have several jobs like medicine wolf, hunter wolf, a scout wolf and a fighter wolf. Medicine wolves heal us after battles or bad hunts, hunter wolves hunt for us and make sure that everyone gets enough food, and of course everyone knows how to hunt, but we don't really focus on hunting if it is not our job. Then there are the scout wolves, who go around the territory and report back to us about whatever there is new, like for example if our rival pack, the Fire pack, trespasses into our territory or if there is a especially good hunting place. At last there are the fighter wolves who if necessary, fight for the good of our pack. Usually it is against the Fire pack, since they are jealous about our perfect territory. The problem is that they want our territory and more land, because there is enough food and resources in it than any of our other neighbouring packs have. There are two other packs that I have jet not introduced to you. They are the Mountain pack and the River pack. They are smart enough to know that even if they tried taking our land, they would fail because we are the strongest and wealthiest pack of all. Only Fire pack keeps on coming, which makes them our biggest enemy. Though if Mountain and River packs have a very hard time, we allow them, under our look out, to hunt once or twice so that they don't starve. We help one another in various ways, though never ever do we do anything for Fire pack. They give us a lot of troubles already. Well anyway, I really want to be a fighter. My father, Sky, and my mother, Blue, are fighter, and I really want to make them proud. I have a brother called Tom, and a sister. She's called Tam and she is extra annoying. We all, even though we are den mates, hardly ever talk to each other. Sometimes Tom and I play fight together, though it got really boring for me since I always won very easily. We will get our names tomorrow, but everyone calls me shadow, because of my black fur, and truly said, I don't mind. "What are you thinking of?" asked Dusty. By the way, Dusty is also a wolf that already has her name even though she was not jet fully named by the Alpha under the full moon pack gathering. She is my mother's best friend's daughter and my best friend. She has dark grey fur and hazel eyes, totally different from my black fur and grey eyes.

"Oh nothing much. Just thinking about tomorrow," I replied.

"What do you want to be?" she asked.

"A fighter, the best one our pack has ever seen," I said a little dreamily.

"That's cool, me too! Maybe we could train together…" she said enthusiastically. This is another thing that I forgot to tell you. She is totally different from other girls. The other girls all want to be either medicine or hunter wolves. But in Dusty's case it is totally different. She loves to wrestle with others, and she always talked about being a fighter. That is also probably why she is my bet friend. She is brave and tough, but also has a kind heart. Dusty is also very pretty, but forget that ever mentioned that.

"Sure we can. We can stay and fight together for our pack. We will be the best…-" I started.

"Fighters our pack has ever seen," she finished laughing. Dusty can be annoying, though I still like her. Plus I'm kindda short-tempered, and she is the only wolf who can easily calm me down. She nudged me in the shoulder. "Meet you at the clearing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Jup, be there." I said. I got up and shook of some dirt and grass out of my fur. The forest and the light wind felt very welcoming and nice. It was a tough day getting ready for the tests tomorrow. With Dusty a few steps behind, we raced back to our dens.

When I reached and entered my den, my mother and my den mates where all already there. Mother lifted her head up and looked at me. "Well that took you a while, where were you?" she asked.

"Just on the hill, getting ready with Dusty," I answered.

"What a surprise," mother sighed teasingly. Everyone in our pack already thinks that Dusty and I are together. Dusty and I just laugh about it, I mean, we still are only 8 full moons old. I just rolled my eyes and lied down next to her warm, clean pelt. I was in such a comfort that I soon drifted off into a long, nice sleep.

**Ch.2**

I woke up with a start. The sun was shining already and I could already hear talking and laughing in the clearing where the pack always meets during the day. "Well you woke up early," my mother said sarcastically. "Everyone is already out."

"What? Wait, why didn't you wake me?" I shouted, "everyone will be there already. You know how much I hate being last in such things! And plus, I was supposed to meet with-"

"Dusty? Yeah I know. She was here and when she saw you still sleeping, she told me that she will save you place in the line" finished my mother with a smile on her face.

"Well I'd better hurry then," I growled while getting up. My legs ached from yesterdays training.

"Good luck my little fighter," whispered mother, and licked the top of my head.

"Don't worry mum, I will make you and everyone in the pack proud. I and Dusty will train and be the best in the whole pack!" I shouted back at her as I raced with the wind to the clearing. Just to let you know, our pack is kindda like a free spirit. I mean, at night we are separated. Our dens are all around the territory, but of course not so far away from each other, just in case of some emergency. Though anyway, at night we are separated, but during the day we all together, or at least with the wolves you work or train with mostly.

I raced through the entrance to the clearing, and accidentally crashed into Storm. Storm is our light grey Beta. No one really calls him Storm. We all in the pack call him Beta. The same goes with Rijo, our Alpha. We all just call him Alpha. If anything happened to Alpha, then Beta would take his spot and be called Alpha. "Watch it Shadow. Are no-pelts chasing you or what?!" he growled.

"Sorry Beta, just going to the tests," I quickly replied. His gaze softened, and in his deep brown eyes, I could see a spark of amusement.

"Don't worry, it's not like you are late. It just about started," he said.

"Thanks Beta," I said and nodded with respect as I left.

It is not cool to make an enemy with Alpha or Beta, since the whole pack follows their lead. I noticed Dusty standing in the line, so I went to meet her. "Sorry to be late," I mumbled.

"S'ok. Not like it really does matter. Here, come stand with me," she offered.

"Thanks," I replied, and walked to her side. We stood there silently for a while. The morning was cold and chilly. I shivered a little from the cold breeze that lifted my fur up. Dusty leaned closer to me so we could share the warmth of both of us between us.

"This is it," she said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The day we see what we will train for and get our names from the Alpha, duh."

"Right," I replied.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked.

"Of course I am. As well as tired, cold and hungry," I joked.

"Pussy," she teased.

"Really? We will see who the pussy is after the tests!" I dared.

"Fine," she laughed.

"Dusty! Your time has come," called Snow, our elder.

"Here I come," she said.

"It will be fine, you will do it!" I encouraged her. "Think of all those days of hard work! And plus, we would see who the pussy is at the end."

"Dream on…" she laughed and with that she followed Snow out of the clearing. A while later came Snow back and called me towards him.

"You are lucky Shadow. Our Alpha is the one who is going to see about you," he told me.

"The Alpha?" I stammered.

"Yes fur brain, now hurry to meet him. He awaits you at the training field."

"Thank you Snow. Wish me luck!" I called back at him while I hurried to meet Alpha. I found him under a big oak tree, standing in its huge shadow since it was Green-leaf. He had his eyes closed staring at the field that lay before the oak tree. As I properly came into sight, he opened his eyes and faced me without even saying a word. At last he nodded and sat down. "Well Shadow, I should not be surprised to hear that you want to be a Fighter wolf, right?" he asked.

"Yes Alpha," I agreed.

"Well let's see what you've got. Come, let me lead you to my favourite place in our whole territory. It is a place where I can think clearly and watch over us. Any danger that would be coming, I would spot it first. Shadow, you must promise me to never talk about this place to anyone. It is one of the secrets of the Alpha wolves. I'm telling you and showing you this because I trust you, and I know that one day you will be a great wolf that will make Forest pack a proud and a great pack." He told me quietly, never letting his grey eyes escape mine. I found it very weird. Why in the world is he telling me about this place, I still don't even have my real name or anything. Something must be going on… something that only he knows about.

"I promise," I spoke half to myself.

"Good," he whispered and relaxed a little. "Now follow me and stay quiet." He got up and started running to the left of the oak tree. It might have been already a few minutes since we first have started. He stopped and let me stand beside him. We were at the edge of the forest. I was speech less, for I have never been in this part of the territory. There was a grassy hill and that was where Alpha was leading me. At first I didn't get it. Why was this such a special place? When I looked up at the hill again, I noticed that Alpha was already atop. I scrambled after him, since he wanted me to come here. The grass was quite tall, but it was quite pleasing when the soft leaves stroked my front paws. But that was not as pleasing as the view that I had from the top of the hill. Hundred scents filtered through my nose, and I closed my eyes to let the breeze ruffle up my fur. When I opened my eyes and got used to the bright sun that was shining there, I saw the snow covered mountains far at the back with the big lake that always reminded me of a butterfly, before it. I saw the herds of animals going to the lake to take a deep, long and a cooling drink. The forest was to our right, and I spotted our clearing in the middle of it. It was kind of empty apart of a few elders and mothers with their pups. They all looked so small.

"This is amazing! The view is so clear and, and…" I stammered.

"Yes, I get what you are thinking," he laughed. "That's why I like this spot. I see everything from here, everything is just laid out in front of me."

"Amazing," I whispered again.

"But anyway," he continued, "we should hurry with the testing. Your stamina if very good, and I have seen you countless times wrestle and win against other pups in our pack. You even won against our yearling, Ralf."

"Well…" I started. I was out of words. Seeing this view was exciting enough, but getting praised by the alpha? Wow.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," he laughed. "Now there is one particular thing I wanted to talk about. Our main rule and our well, you young ones call it motto. If you want to be a fighter wolf, you have to know them, do you?"

"Yes Alpha. Our rule is that we are not supposed to kill anything unless it is necessary, and our motto is that we are one. Though I have to admit that I don't really get it," I answered boldly.

"Oh, you will know when you are older, but right now that was both correct. I am starting to have a very good feeling about you Shadow," he told me.

"Thank you Alpha," I replied.

"Hmm, I reckon it is time to go back. But before that let's just go and check the border of our territory."

"Sure," I replied. So we both walked down the hill and he led me at a steady pace to the edge, where he told me our boundary meets Fire packs. We didn't go to close, but I could still smell their scents.

"Take a deep breath. This is Fire packs scent. Remember that they are our enemies, and if you see any group of them wander into our territory, hurry quickly to warn us, though if there is only one wolf, feel free to attack it. But remember, don't kill if not necessary." He warned me.

"Alpha?" I asked him as I took a deep breath.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I know we are close to their territory, but I still smell their scent on our side. And I can tell that it has been not so long ago." I continued.

"You are right," he growled, "I smell them now to. We should…"

"Look who we have here," came a voice from the bushes not far away from us. After a moment, a big, tough wolf emerged out of it with two other wolves behind him. They smelled of Fire pack and must have been through many fights, for their faces were covered with wolf scratches.

"Conan," growled Alpha. "What are you doing in Forest packs territory? Head back before I call the rest and we will tear the fur out of you!"

"No need for that, we will leave, but we will take him with us," he said calmly and pointed his muzzle at me.

"Why would I let you lead him away?" Alpha snarled.

"Why would you not? You want your pack to be safe. You know that all the leaders had a dream about a Forest pack wolf calling himself Shadow, who can either save his pack and make it big, or fail his pack and turn it to crumbles. What are you staring so much at, pup? Didn't your Alpha tell you about it?" he laughed to himself.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if you don't leave our territory, I will rip the fur from your backs, and stuff it down your throat." I growled.

"Interesting. I have to say he is a brave and a loyal pup," he told him. "Come and join my pack. You will be Beta and we will rule the whole valley! Power, don't you want it?" he told me next.

"Power…" I muttered quietly to myself.

"Shadow, no, don't! Don't you see? He is cruel and evil, don't listen to him!" Alpha whispered urgently into my ear. That seemed to crack my trance and I shook my head to clear such thoughts.

"I won't take orders from you! I don't want to have anything with you, you are not my Alpha and I belong only to Forest pack!" I shouted angrily at him.

"Brave words. I will give you three full moons to think about my offer, starting from tomorrow. If you don't join my pack after that, then we will attack you with some new friends of mine. We have joined alliances with another wolf pack, south from this valley. They borrowed us all their fighter wolves. Trust me, their fighting is astonishing. Their techniques and everything is unbeatable. I personally will lead them hear and drag you out from your pack. The rest will be killed. As I tolled you, you have three full moons." He told me, and with that he hurried of to his territory. I was still very shocked and frozen to the spot. I felt Alpha's muzzle lie on my back, and I managed to take a slow step back.

"Alpha? What was he talking about?" I asked pleadingly. The speaking of dreams and a battle, I just couldn't make it clear in my head.

"I'm going to explain everything later at the meeting. Right now we have to get back to the clearing. I will tell everyone at the nights howl." He replied, and with these words he led me back home.

**Ch 3**

Once we got into the clearing, Alpha told me to go to his den. "Stay here for the rest of the day," he said. "I am going to call a pack meeting at midnight, and I expect you to be there also."

"Yes Alpha," I replied solemnly.

"Right," he said and left the den with a short nod. I looked around the den. It was much bigger than mothers or Dusty's. Sunlight seeped through the entrance and it was quite bright even though the sun was already below the horizon. I lay down onto the floor in the far back and closed my eyes. It was a long day and I was really tired. Soon after I closed my eyes, I fell into a deep, uncomfortable sleep.

I woke up with the feeling of someone shaking me with his paw against my shoulder. It was Beta. "Shadow, wake up!"

"What? Oh, did the meeting start?" I woke with a start.

"Alpha told me to fetch you, and yes, it has already started," he replied. I got up and he led me up to the clearing. Everyone was already there. Apparently they have already named everyone to what they were training for. Well, everyone except me of course.

"Shadow! You are here. Well come and join me up here," said Alpha. He was looking at me from the top of a high rock. I nodded, and made my way to him. There were looks of surprise and jealousy from some of the wolves in the clearing, as I jumped up to where Alpha was.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here from the start. I kind of fell asleep and…" I started.

"It's ok Shadow. Now please be quiet and let me explain and tell the truth to everyone in this pack," he interrupted. "Wolves of the Forest pack," he called out, "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" called out Tooth, a young hunter wolf, though he was quickly silenced with a sharp glance from Beta.

"Shadow is going to be trained as a fighter wolf…" Alpha started.

"Is that supposed to be the important news?" asked the wolves in the clearing.

"No," answered Alpha, "the important thing comes just now. Every wolf pack leader in the valley got a dream from its ancestors. The dream was about our young Shadow. In the dream it is said that he can bring great future to the pack where he lives," there were murmurs of excitement in the crowd, "or he can bring great destruction to it."

"What? Than why is he still here in our pack? We should chase him somewhere away in case. We should not forget that he can bring us great destruction!" called out Tooth.

"He is not going anywhere!" growled Alpha. "I have given him quite a few challenges this morning for the test. He is a very brave and a loyal wolf. Though there is something else. Fire pack wants to take shadow away. They want him because of the great fortune that he can bring. They have given us three full moons for us to give him away, or else they will attack with some outside allied pack that they have."

"No! We can't just let them take him away! He is a pack member, we take care of each other." It was Dusty. I haven't noticed her standing down under the rock this whole time.

"No we can't. You are right." This time it was Sky, my father. "He is my son and I won't let any stupid Fire pack wolf even put a little piece of their hair on him!"

"Calm down Sky. Shadow will stay. He has to train fast and well, and to have everything under control, I have decided to train him myself," said Alpha.

"What?" I asked surprised. It was the first time I butted into the conversation. It wasn't meant rudely, I was just surprised that Alpha himself would be my teacher. It was a great honour for the pack leader to be your mentor.

"You have heard me all well. From now on I will be your teacher. You will learn how to fight, track, hunt and stalk," replied Alpha.

"But what about your duties?" asked Beta.

"Duties will wait. We can't afford to lose such a wolf like Shadow," said Alpha. Beta just nodded and stepped back. "One more thing till the end of this meeting," called out Alpha. "Sky, I am very sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked father surprised.

"Shadow, well Shadow isn't your son…" continued Alpha.

"What?" Sky and I both cried at the same time.

"Who is my father then?" I asked the Alpha astonished. The whole pack was silent.

"Me. I am your father," he replied. I stepped back. What? How can this be? All my life I have thought it was Sky but now… Just now I was starting to see the similarities. The same grey eyes and the darker fur colour. "Shadow, I'm sorry for not telling you but…" he started, stepping closer to me, but I just shook my head and started to run away. I ignored all the comments and gasps that were coming from the other wolves, I just kept on running into the forest. I needed to calm down and think through it all.

Finally I came to the edge of the forest, where I had a view of the land that lay ahead. I was the next pack leader! If alpha died, then I was to be the next Alpha! I heard leaves rustling behind me and out emerged Dusty. She walked slowly to me, and lay down beside me. I rested my head on her back. "Please stay with me here for the night," I pleaded her.

"Of course I will," she replied softly. And there, together, we fell asleep till the sun was high up in the sky again.

**Ch.4**

I opened my eyes, to find myself in a big, comfortable den. It was my fathers, Alpha's, den. I yawned and stretched my front legs. The sun was already high up, and I could already hear wolves in the clearing. I stood up and padded out into the sunlight. Beta was organising which scouts were going out to patrol the boarder, and I could see Dusty in a shadowed spot under a big pine tree. Decided, I went to get a rabbit from our kill pile, and went to sit beside Dusty to share it with her. "Morning," she told me.

"Jup, great morning," I told her back. "Want some rabbit?"

"Sure, though I have to hurry. My training will start soon."

"Right, am, I'm sorry I wasn't there for the first part of the meeting. I don't know what they chose you for, and who is your teacher?" I asked.

"I would be surprised if you wouldn't fall asleep yesterday. I mean, with all those challenges that Alpha said he gave you, and the encounter with Fire pack, wow, you were brave," she said encouragingly. "Well I am going to be a fighter wolf, and my teacher is going to be Sky himself."

"Sky?" I asked.

"Yes. Look Shadow, I know you really liked Sky, and thought he was your father, but…"

"Dusty!" called out Sky, who just entered the clearing. He came up to us slowly, not leaving his eyes from me. "Shadow, Good morning. We thought that Fire pack got you, but Blue scented you and she lead us to both of you. We were really afraid for you." He looked at Dusty now. "Dusty, please, meet me outside the clearing entrance. I need to talk to Shadow for a moment."

"Yes Sky," replied Dusty, and ran to the entrance. Sky stared at me without a word for a while and then rested his head on top of mine.

"I know that I am not your father, Shadow, but I will always think you as my son. You were my greatest pride in the litter. You know that it is rare to get a pure black wolf in Forest pack," he told me. Then he got up and padded away to the entrance. Soon he and Dusty were out of sight, and I continued finishing the rabbit that I took earlier.

"Shadow!" It was Alpha. It was time for my first training to start.

"Coming!" I called back. I quickly finished the rabbit, and ran towards him. Several wolves were eyeing me warily, but I just continued on. "I'm here," I told the Alpha.

"Good. Are you ready for your first training son?" he asked me with a small smile.

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok, follow me. We are going to go to the place where we where yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, I do," I replied, excitement rushing through me.

"How about we test your nose and head. Why don't you lead us to the place? As a fighter wolf, you have to memorise your surroundings and know where you are weak, and where strong. Or, if you have not quite yet memorised the way that we have taken yesterday, then use your nose. Find our scent and follow it."

"Fine. Where do we start?" I asked.

"That is up to you," he told me.

"Sure. Why don't we start from the Oak tree where I found you, and then I will continue with the scent," I told him unsure.

"Good, why not?" he replied and together we ran to it. I was slower than Alpha since he is much older than I am, but I managed to keep up with him. Finally we came to the great Oak, and I realised that it was actually quite easy. I remembered the path we took, and sometimes if I was troubled, I found our scent with some effort, and I lead Alpha after it. After a while, we came to the foot of the hill, where we were yesterday. "Great job," Alpha praised me. "Since we are here, and we want to get to the top, want to have a small race with me?"

"Really? I mean sure!" I replied and started sprinting up the slope.

**This story is not yet done, and I really don't think that it will be anytime soon (lot of pressure at school). I will try my best to continue on... Please leave feed back, and thank you very much for reading! :)**

**Go wolves! :D**


End file.
